Curled
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Lovino is a young boy with a magical curl. He sets off on a quest ,against his mother's wishes, to see the 'lights' with the aide of the notorious thief, Antonio. Based off Disney's Tangled. Rated for yaoi and Romano's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Kurai-onii: Oh, um, hello there….This story's based off Tangled, and it's spamano!

Romano: What the fuck?! You're pairing me with Spain!

Kurai-onii: That's because you're sooooo cute together. *Huggles Romano* Let me have my yaoi dreams!

~I don't own Hetalia or Tangled.~

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, Italy to be exact, there was rumored to be a magical golden lily. Some say a drop of the sun fell to the Earth and there sprouted a flower with the ability to heal the sick and wounded.

Centuries passed and the kingdom grew and prospered. It was ruled by the beloved king and queen; Roderich and Elizaveta. The queen was nearing childbirth and she grew ill, dangerously ill, she was running out of time. The kingdom prayed for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden lily. But the woman by the name of Natalya, who had found It, kept it hidden from the world and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do was sing a special song.

A woman in a long blue cloak, violet eyes, and graying blonde hair moved nearer to the bed of over grown grass that hid the lily from sight. She pulled the grass away and caressed the flower lovingly. "_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _Her face smoothed and her hair returned to its original blonde. She seemed to glow with new found youth. Voices and the glow of torches filled the air. Natalya stood hurriedly and ran from the sight, trampling the bed of grass in her haste.

A group of soldiers baring the armor of the king came upon the lily and dug it from the ground as Natalya watched from the shadows, malice shown in her eyes as they made off with her key to immortality.

The flower was turned into tea for the queen to drink and she was returned to full health. Not long after she bore to sons, twins. They both had a strange curl protruding from the side of their heads. The children were named Feliciano and Lovino.

To celebrate their birth Roderich and Elizaveta launched two lanterns into the sky, and for that moment everything was perfect. But as we all know, happiness cannot exist without tragedy.

Natalya snuck into the children's bedroom and began to sing. "_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_ The babies' curls began to glow a beautiful gold, she gently touched Feliciano's curl, took a pair of long scissors and snipped a piece off. The child groaned in discomfort and twisted in his sleep, the glow to his hair gone. She gasped and glanced over at Lovino and a plan formed in her mind. That night the king and queen were awoken by their son's cries of loneliness, when they entered the room the sight that met them made them cry out in horror.

The door to the balcony was left ajar and Lovino's crib was over turned, the oldest of the twins nowhere to be found. They searched the whole kingdom for their child but they did not find the prince, for deep within the forest, in a hidden tower Natalya raised the child as her own.

Lovino's hair glowed as he sang the magic song; Natalya brushed his brown hair sweetly as the magic changed her youthful again. Natalya had found her new magic lily and this time she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Mother, why can't I go outside?" The young boy questioned.

"The outside world is a dangerous place." His false mother whispered soothingly. "That's why you must stay here, where it's safe. Do you understand my lily?"

"Yes, Mother."

Though made of thick stone the walls of the tower couldn't hide everything. Each year the king and queen released thousands of lanterns on his birthday, and Lovino watched from his tower window. They hoped that one day their prince would be returned to them.

**Years later-**

A small grey wolf pup hid on the windowsill behind a potted plant, and cringed when the window was thrown open revealing a tall boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a strange curl sticking out on the right side of his head. He glanced around and smirked knowingly, "I guess Lupo's (1) not out here. I'll have to look for the bastard somewhere else." The wolf seemed to snicker before a hand caught his tail and dragged him towards the shutters. "I win again. Ready for round thirty-seven?"

Lupo shook his head. "Well then what do you want to do." He jerked his small head toward the ground below. "Stupid, you know we can't go outside. You better pick something else before I do." The wolf stuck his small tongue. "It could be a lot worse you know." He plucked the pup off the windowsill and carried him inside. "Let's paint some."

Moments later Lovino stood before a small easel with a paint smeared palette. He dipped the brush into the blue and stirred it with the black to make it darker. Sloppy lines ran across white paper and painted a horribly drawn night sky, Lupo snickered. "I'd like to see you do better." Lovino hissed as he added yellow dots along the sky. "The lights will be in the sky again tomorrow, just like they always are on my birthday. Maybe Mother will actually let me go this year." He whispered hopefully as he swirled the brown out to the side.

The pictured showed him standing in a green meadow looking up at the light filled sky. "I hope she lets me go…"

**Elsewhere-**

Two men slid down the castle roof, coming to a stop right before they went plummeting off the edge. A man with brown hair and green eyes gazed out over the land. He spoke with a heavy Spainish accent "I could most certainly get used to a view like this. It's settled. I want a castle." The silver haired albino looked at him expectantly.

"The awesome me gets to live with you in your awesome castle. Right, Antonio?" The Spaniard waved him off.

"Sure, sure let's just finish this job."

"I don't know about this. I don't think stealing from the place where my little bruder's boyfriend lives is a very awesome idea. The king and queen already hate me enough."

"Look, they never have to know it was you." Antonio smiled. "We don't have to hurt anybody, just grab the goods and get out."

The albino nodded slowly.

…

Antonio was lowered from the ceiling on an old frayed rope, into the throne until he was dangling right above the crown that was surrounded by multiple guards. An overly burly looking one with slicked back blond hair and biceps bigger than a normal man's head stood in front of the other knights. Gilbert lowered Antonio until he could pluck the golden crown of the pedestal and stuff it into his satchel. A knight let out a sneeze as he performed this task.

"Bless you." The knight sniffled.

"Thank you." His eyes grew wide in realization and he whipped around as fast as he could. "Thief!" He screamed as he pointed to where he was being pulled up and through a skylight. The blond began ordering his men to take chase.

Antonio and Gilbert ran as fast as they could over the bridge that led away from the castle. "Keep running Gilbert, or else your baby brother will catch you." Gilbert looked horrified. "Oh, loosen up. It's a very big day."

-End-

Kurai-onii: Let me explain a few things: The lily and the grey wolf are national symbols of Italy according to Google so I thought it'd make more sense. Also Lupo means wolf in Italian. (Fabulous, original idea for the win!) Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurai-onii: I think people liked the story. Allow me to start off by saying if anything I may put in that's Spanish and or Italian is wrong I'm really sorry. I'm taking German! Also, sorry for not updating, life's busy.

-I don't own Tangled or Hetalia. Oh, but if I did…-

Lovino hastily threw Lupo in a cupboard as his mother's voice rang up from the ground. "Lovino, get your ass in gear and let me in." The brunette hurried towards the window and dropped the rope ladder down for Natalya. Once she had firm grip on the rung he began to lug her up.

"Shit, she's getting heavy." Lovino whispered under his breath and with one final tug he yanked her through the window, gently taking her hand and helping her down from the windowsill. "Welcome back, Mother. How'd it go with Ivan?"

"Oh, I don't know what it is with him! He acts like he's afraid of me, but I know that's all an act. He'll agree to marry me soon enough. Our love will shine through!" She seemed to be surrounded a dark aura that made her ward flinch. Lovino knew she was madly in love with the owner of a tavern not that far off from where they lived. Of course he had no idea Lovino even existed and he was horribly terrified of Natalya, but that didn't stop her from going on about how they would become one someday.

"So, um, anyway tomorrow's kind of special…" He nudged her gently, urging her to guess.

"Is it the day Ivan leaves that scrawny brunette and becomes one with me?" Talk about a one track mind.

"No…it's my birthday." The boy's shoulders sagged.

"Oh, of course I knew that. What are you, fourteen? Sixteen?"

"I'm turning eighteen, Mom. And I was wondering if, maybe I could go and see the floating lights." Natalya froze. "Well, I want you to take me to see them."

"Those are just stars." Lovino shook his head; he was trying not to snap. He'd always had a problem with his anger.

"These aren't stars; they only appear on my birthday." His mother let out a laugh and he found himself turning red with anger. "Please don't fucking laugh at me. I'm being serious."

"I don't why you would want to leave. It's so dangerous out there; thugs, thieves, perverts." Natalya placed a hand on his shoulder. "A boy as small and venerable as you will be eaten alive."

Lovino huffed angrily. "I'm not a helpless child. I'm a man and I can take care of myself." Natalya let out another laugh and patted him gently on the head.

"Keep telling yourself that, my lily."

"But I think if you'd just hear me out you'd see that I really can-"

"That's enough Lovino. You are never leaving this tower, end of story." The brunette flinched. His mother's voice was filled with venom. "What else would you like for your birthday?"

"Um . . . tomatoes?" Natalya sighed.

"I'd have to travel to the nearest town to buy them. It would take a few days."

"I-I just thought it would be better than the, um, stars."

…

Lupo sat on his owner's head as they watched his mother disappear into the trees. Lovino let out a sigh, his plan had failed and his mother had run off to buy more tomatoes, which happened to be his favorite food, the journey to the nearest town took about 3 days. There was no way this day could've possibly been any worse.

…

Antonio leaned against a tree as he tried his hardest to catch his breath; he snatched a satchel away from Gilbert and threw it over his shoulder. "Go back to Francis now, mi amigo. The guards are already after us and it'd be best if they thought I was alone. I'll ditch them and meet up with you guys at the tavern."

The albino ran a hand through his silver hair. "If you say so, just try not to die." He then turned and ran off at full speed.

The Spaniard smiled and pushed off the tree, being sure to wander in the opposite direction Gilbert had gone. He kept away from the paths and listened for any sound that alerted him to the presence of other humans. As the soft clopping of a horse's hooves met his ears he looked around wildly for a place to hide. The sound grew closer and he dove behind a curtain of moss that blended well into the stone wall that it hung from, creating the illusion that solid wall stood behind it. Not wanting to take the risk of being caught he looked for a place to hide in case the soldiers found this place. His eyes fell on an old stone tower, and of course he immediately assumed that it was abandoned.

Antonio tried his best not to look down as he scaled the walls, he sighed in relief as his fingers brushed against the wood that made up the window frame. He pulled himself into the tower and sighed in relief. "They'll never find me here." That's when a wooden chair smashed over his head.

Lovino stood over the unconscious body with a broken chair leg in his hand, fully prepared to beat the shit out of this man if he tried anything. Lupo gently pawed at the man's face a gestured his head towards a bit of rope that hung over the back of a chair. Moments later Antonio was bound and Lovino was fiddling with latch on the satchel, when it came undone he reached inside and pulled out a small golden crown. A small groan came from the unconscious man's lips so Lovino shoved the crown back in the satchel and hid it behind the stairs.

The Spaniard cracked his green eyes open with a groan, before him stood a blurry figure, and as his vision cleared his found himself staring into the angry, brown eyes of a young boy. His dark brown hair framed his face perfectly, and an overly large curl jutted out to one side. His face was tinted a slight pink from the act of beating the Spaniard unconscious.

"Who are you?" Lovino hissed.

"I'm sorry what?" Antonio blinked and acted as though he hadn't heard the Italian. "Could you repeat that?"

Lovino's face turned a dark red. "I said 'Who the hell are you, bastard?' and you better not fucking lie to me." Antonio laughed quietly. "What's so funny? Tell me damn it!"

"I-I'm sorry it's just, I've never seen someone who looks so much like a tomato before. My name's Antonio Fernández Carriedo." Lovino's eyes narrowed and he balled his fists, oh, how he was aching to punch the bastard as hard as he could.

"Okay, I see that you're too fucking stupid to know I was here. So why the hell are you here, bastard?"

"Well, I was being chased so I climbed your lovely tower here. And if you just untie me, I can leave and we can pretend like we never met each other…" Antonio's eyes widened and looked around wildly. "Where's my satchel?!"

"I hid it." Lovino smirked. "You'll never find it." Lupo clawed at his owner's leg, who, In return, bent down and scooped him up. "Yes, I know he's a moron. I know I need someone to take me and he'd be easy to trick. Why the hell would I want to go anywhere with him? Fine, fine I'll do it." He turned around and glared at the Spaniard. "So, Antonio, I have decided to not beat the shit out of you, and will instead ask you to guide me to the kingdom so I may see the floating lights."

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince every year?" Lovino smiled slightly.

"I told Mom they weren't stars. So… will you take me?"

"Um, why would I take you anywhere?"

"Because if you don't I'll burn your satchel and then throw whatever remains into the wilderness to never be found again."

"W-what I meant to say was, how can I take you anywhere when I'm tied up like this?"

…

Moments later Antonio stood on the ground and looked up at the young boy. "Are you coming, mi tomate?"

"My name's Lovino! And yes, I'm coming, bastard." Lovino took a deep breath and began climbing down the ladder, Lupo clinging to his head for dear life. He started to whisper encouraging words to himself as he got closer to the ground. He stopped and the ast rung and looked at the green grass bellow, he placed his feet on the ground and collapsed to it, Antonio was about to run over and make sure he was okay, but Lovino was laughing softly. "Finally."

-The end-

Kurai-onii: So, again, sorry for updating late. Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review!


End file.
